Send Her My Love
by completewithtypos
Summary: During the fight with Grindelwald, Albus has an important message for a special someone. ADMM Songfic.


Send Her My Love

_A/N: This was bugging me so I had to write it. I don't own anything, the characters of course belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song belongs to Journey. L_

_It's been so long_

_Since I've seen her face_

_I still recall_

_A sad café_

_How it hurt so bad_

_To see her cry_

_I didn't want to say goodbye_

It had been three months since he'd left his beloved school to go and fight in the war. He knew he wouldn't be coming back until it was over now, if he even came back at all. Alastor had been fighting alongside him the entire time, but he was severely wounded now, and they were sending him back to England to recuperate until he could be of some use again.

Albus was rushing to see Alastor before he left. He had an important message to deliver, to the woman he'd left behind. He could see her clear as day in his mind's eye, with her flowing black hair and piercing green eyes. He also saw the image of her the day he'd come to say goodbye. He'd taken her to a small café for lunch, and she'd known something was wrong. He hadn't wanted to tell her until after their meal, but she had dragged it out of him, and they ended up not eating anyway.

He paused in his memories long enough to shout, "Alastor!"

_Send her my love_

_Memories remain_

_Send her my love_

_Roses never fade_

_Send her my love_

"Alastor, wait!" He called again, running up to him, skidding to a stop just before he ran into the stretcher that was carrying his injured friend. "Alastor, you have to tell her something for me."

"Tell who? Albus what…?" Alastor was confused.

"Minerva," Albus panted. "You have to tell her…tell her I love her."

Alastor looked at his friend in shock. "You mean it?"

"Yes, Alastor, please. Promise me you'll tell her." His friend nodded in confirmation.

_The same hotel, the same old room  
Im on the road again  
She needed so much more  
Than I could give_

_We knew our love could not pretend_

_Broken hearts can always mend_

Albus paced his hotel room. It was the same as the all the others he'd been in throughout this war. He was sick of them, the small, cramped rooms that were not his own. He wanted to quit the war, to return to Minerva, and run away with her.

But he knew that no matter where they went, they would feel the war. It would follow them, shrouding their happiness in a dark cloud. He had to continue fighting, he had to win, if only for her. He prayed Alastor relayed his message.

_Send her my love_

_Memories remain_

_Send her my love_

_Roses never fade_

_Send her my love_

Three weeks later, Albus Dumbledore cast the final spell of the war. The one that brought down the dark wizard Grindlewald, permenantly. He had received no word back from Minerva, and he wondered if Alastor had kept his promise and passed on his message to her.

Alastor was his best friend, and he always kept his word. Next, Albus began to wonder if she still loved him. His last thought before he collapsed, was that he had murdered for peace. He had murdered for them.

_Calling out her name I'm dreamin'_

_Reflections of a face I'm seein'_

_It's her voice that keeps on haunting me_

He tossed and turned, feverish in his hospital bed. They had transported him to England where he fell sick, the weeks in the cold damp forests of Germany and Austria had taken their toll on him. He would dream, of the days before the war, the picnics by the lake, the long walks through the forest.

_Send her my love_

There were times he would wake, half-conscious, his vision blurred, and he would hear her. And there were times he thought he saw her, and once he swore he felt her holding his hand. Somewhere, lost in his irrational brain, his sensible side chalked these experiences up to illusions, figments created by his fever.

_Memories remain_

At last, he was well again. Albus woke one evening, and for the first time, he could clearly see the sunset out the window. He could see Alastor sitting in a chair beside his bed. He was glad to see his friend, but now he knew for sure. She hadn't been real.

Alastor was filling him in on the aftermath of the war when the door swung open. She stood, framed in the doorway, looking exactly has he remembered. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a braid, and her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

_Roses never fade_

There was no mistaking the love in her eyes as she flew across the room, launching herself onto his bed, and into his arms. Her tears overflowed as he held her tightly.

She pulled back after a few moments. "I waited," she said. "Alastor gave me your message, and I wanted to tell you that I would always be here, but my lazy owl wouldn't go all the way to Germany."

_Send her my love_


End file.
